The Open Window
by swarley and sparkles 5ever
Summary: Ted races to Robin's house with the blue French horn, but what happens when Barney opens the window? AU takes place during last scene of the finale, everything prior is the same (except Ellie was never born). This is mostly a Swarkles fic, but some chapters will focus on other characters.
1. An Open Window

_Penny and Luke are right, I have to get Robin. Now is finally my chance._ Ted thought as he raced into his car. He drove the two hours from his house to the city, and he thought about every crazy romantic thing he'd ever done for Robin. Stealing the blue French horn, throwing three parties for her, showing up to her apartment with 100 dozen roses and a blue orchestra, he made it rain for god's sake. And these were only the things he'd done within the first year of knowing her. Proving to Robin that he was in love with her was something he'd done countless times, and every time he told himself "Just one more grand gesture. I just have to prove my love one more time, and then she will see we are supposed to wind up together."

What Ted never realized was how flawed their relationship was, so deluded by his own idea that he was in love with her, he couldn't see the truth. The truth that was evident to everyone, including Robin from their very first date, she knew he wasn't right for her. Ted had always wanted a family, he wanted a woman who made him felt needed, and he needed someone who was willing to open up, Robin was none of those things. While years of friendships had allowed the two to get very close, Robin was a very private person. Being the strong-willed independent woman she was, she usually kept to herself, and she liked it that way. Not to mention, Robin never wanted the responsibility of having children, and her infertility only solidified her disdain toward the idea of becoming a mother.

Yet none of these things crossed Ted's mind as he drove into Manhattan, and stopped at the little bistro he and Robin went to on their first date. He walked into the restaurant, and politely asked to use the restroom. On his way back he walked casually to the wall where the blue French horn was, and admired it. A waiter passed him, and Ted nodded at him. Once the coast was clear he pulled the blue French horn off the wall and sprinted toward the door.

Ted placed the French horn on the passenger seat, and gazed at it lovingly. He looked up and saw the owner searching for the blue French horn thief, Ted slammed on the gas, the car screeching as he drove away. Adrenaline pumping, and the excitement building, he felt that some music was appropriate, and he knew just the song.

"And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!" Ted sang at the top of his lungs whilst tapping his steering wheel to the beat. He passed a sign that read "Welcome to Brooklyn", and knew it was only a matter of time before he was at Robin's apartment. Singing It's Gonna Be, he looked over at the blue French horn and was overcome with nostalgia. He thought of his previous attempts to get back with Robin, and Ted knew this would be his last chance.

Ted closed his eyes, and took three deep breaths to steady himself, and calm his nerves before ringing Robin's doorbell. No response. Ted checked his watch, it was 2:43 AM. Suddenly his mother's words replayed in his mind "Nothing good ever happens after 2AM." Instead of listening, he stuffed the negative thoughts away and rang her doorbell again. About a minute later he saw her window open. _This is it, this is finally my chance._ Ted thought to himself.

He could hear her five dogs barking, Ted picked the blue French horn off the ground and held it above his head, aiming it toward her window. He looked up, and as he saw someone pop their head out of Robin's window, his smiled quickly vanished. Frustrated and confused by who was in the apartment, he called out "BARNEY?!"


	2. Second Chances

(Earlier that evening)

"Barney?" Robin called from her bedroom, "Can you help me in here?" Barney walked in and smiled in awe when he saw her, Robin was wearing a floor length burgundy gown, with a sweatheart neckline. The dress clung to her waist and accentuated her curves beautifully, and the slit up the side was just enough to reveal some of her long legs, while still looking classy.

"I can't get the clasp on this stupid necklace." She said frustrated, Barney took the necklace from her. He placed the necklace around her neck, clipping it successfully on his first try. As he moved his hands, and accidently brushed her neck, sending chills to go down her spine.

Robin turned around, and noticed Barney staring at her, with a strange look on his face. She suspiciously raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" Barney smiled and shook his head, "You are absolutely gorgeous." Robin blushed and looked away, "Oh…" she turned to the mirror, and began nervously touching up her makeup.

Barney stood behind her, he slid his hands to her waist, and brought his lips to her neck. His hot breath against her skin was dizzying, but Robin tried to remain cool. "Uh..Barney… we're um…going to be late." he kissed her neck gently and she felt like she was on fire. His lips moved up her neck and to her ear, "We can be a little late." He whispered seductively.

Robin turned to face him, her eyes looked curiously into his, finding only lust and passion. His large hands began to stray from her waist, moving lower, while pulling her in close. There was no space between the two, and she felt his chest move against hers with each breath. "Just a little late." Robin heard herself say, Barney smirked and their lips met.

Robin faced her mirror and ran a brush through her hair. Barney stood behind her and zipped the back of her dress up. She turned toward him, and tied his tie. Robin could feel his eyes on her, and met his gaze. Her hands lingered on his chest after she finished with his tie, and he caressed her face lovingly. Robin broke eye contact as she checked the clock on her bedside table, and realized the time "We have to go, now."

It was the night of the World Wide News Annual Gala, a night to honor some of WWN's top employees. A night when some of the world's finest journalists and their guests spent in formal wear while drinking, making small talk and enjoying delicious food. Barney opened her door, taking her hand as he helped her out the limo. "I thought we agreed to go to this event as friends." Robin said as she slipped her arm through his. "Come on Robin, we both know that's bullshit." Barney said as he smiled politely to the other guests.

As Robin and Barney walked arm in arm through the entrance, they continued their conversation through hushed whispers and big smiles. "Barney, we tried this before. It didn't work." Before he could respond, Barney saw Robin's boss. They shook hands made polite conversation with him and his wife. As they walked away Barney responded, "What we did earlier seemed to work. It worked really well. In fact I think it worked more than once, if I remember correctly, it worked _three_ times."

Robin turned and glared at him and he raised one eyebrow and nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Right?" He added, and she discreetly elbowed him in the ribs. Barney laughed, they'd made their way to their table. He pulled her chair out for her and she thanked him.

The night continued, dinner was served, and Robin and Barney continued to make polite conversation with her coworkers, and others at their table. The waiter refilled her wine glass, and she pressed it to her lips, taking a sip. Barney moved his hand under the table, and placed it in the slit of Robin's dress, gradually moving up her thigh. Caught off guard, she almost spit out her wine, Robin shot Barney a look of confusion and disbelief. He stared back at her, smiling and only moving his hand further up her dress.

She shook her head no at him, but she couldn't keep her face poised as she cracked a smile, breaking her angry demeanor. Barney laughed, and raised one eyebrow, refusing to move his hand away. Robin tried to convey annoyance, but as her smile turned into a giggle, she knew there was no point.

After some dessert, a couple more drinks and some light dancing it was time to leave. Back in the limo, Robin smacked Barney on the hand. "Are you nuts?!" He laughed in response. "That was not funny Barney!" "You seemed to enjoy it." He responded coyly, But Robin was not amused, "This is why we don't work. Why we'll never work. You can't take anything seriously. Everything is a game, or a trick, or a play. This was a big night, and you almost ruined it. Think of how embarrassing that would've been if we got caught!"

Barney's smile disappeared, "Come on Robin, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic? It was fun, spontaneous, and yeah maybe a little risky, but since when are you not down for an adventure?" Robin shook her head, "You're talking to me about adventures and taking risks? Last time I checked, you were the one who couldn't even handle travelling with me. For God's sake Barney all you ever talk about is making every night 'legendary', but you couldn't even support your wife's career, because it involved too much moving." Barney saw the hurt in her eyes, and she quickly turned to face the window, wiping a tear from her eye.

Barney looked at her sympathetically, then put his arm around her and held her to his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I didn't realize you were still hurting over the divorce too." Robin pulled away, and looked up at him, "Too?" She asked.

"I know its been fourteen years," Barney began, "but I have never loved anyone half as much as I love you. I can't get over you Robin, and I will spend every day of my life regretting that we gave up so easily. I guess that's why tonight I just wanted to have fun. You know? Like old times, just a casual night with my best bro." A smile spread across Robin's face, as she looked in his eyes, she saw only compassion and guilt.

Robin grabbed Barney's tie and pulled him in for a kiss, "What was that for?" He asked, pleasantly surprised. "I forgive you." She said, kissing him again.

They arrived back at Robin's apartment, it was almost two in the morning. Kissing and giggling like love struck teenagers, Robin and Barney couldn't keep their hands off each other as they walked from the limo to the elevator. The elevator door opened, they'd reached Robin's floor, Barney reached down grabbed her legs, and scooping Robin up in his arms. He carried her through the front door, and she laughed hysterically. It was like their wedding night all over again.

A little while later, Barney looked to his left, where Robin laid, sleeping peacefully. He covered her with the blanket, and kissed her forehead, stopping to take in her scent. He climbed out of bed, and her dogs followed him to the kitchen. Barney was pouring himself a glass of water when he heard the doorbell ring. Confused, he looked at the clock on her kitchen wall, it was 2:43AM. The dogs began to bark, waving their tails eagerly, Barney attempted to hush them, fearing they'd wake Robin. He took a sip of water, and the doorbell rang again, sending the dogs in a frenzy again.

He walked into the living room, the dogs watched patiently as he opened the window and stuck his head out. Robin's Dalmatian and St. Bernard stuck their head out the window on either side of him. Barney looked down, and before him stood Ted, in a suit, holding the blue French horn over his head. "Oh no." Barney said to himself, he tried to step away from the window, but it was too late, Ted had already seen him. "BARNEY?!"


	3. The Fight

Thanks for the great reviews :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter, keep the feedback coming x3

* * *

Barney stepped away from the window and closed it shut. He grabbed his pants and shirt, and quickly dressed, slipping on his shoes and escaping quietly out the front door.

"Ted, what the hell are you doing here?" Barney asked bewildered, he knew the answer, but refused to believe it, "Me? Why do you think I'm here?" Ted said as he gestured to the blue French horn in his hand, "I'm here to tell Robin I'm in love with her. Why are _you_ here?"

Barney was more than annoyed by Ted's presence, pursuing your best friend's ex-wife, that was low, even for Ted. "Give it up Ted. She doesn't love you. Go home to Penny and Luke and go to bed."

"Excuse me?" Anger was building within him, _Barney thinks that just because they were once married he's the only one who could love her?_ "I love her Barney, I always have. And I know she loves me too. She just needs to see acknowledge it. I am perfect for her!"

Barney's blood was boiling, he was about five seconds away from losing it. "Ted, you have done this time and time again, when are you going to learn? This is irrational."

"Love is irrational!" Ted screamed, undeterred, "This isn't love!" Barney said furiously, "This is crazy, stealing the blue French horn, finding her locket, making it rain, this is not_ love_, it's creepy, obsessive and bordering on stalker-ish. Robin has made it clear time and time again that you two don't work. You yourself said you aren't this guy anymore. Don't be this guy Ted. You two will _never_ work." Ted glared at him, hurt.

Barney rubbed his forehead, he'd been kind of harsh. In a gentler tone he added "Look, maybe she loved you once, but that is gone now. You've got to move past it Ted. Robin is not in love with you." Ted didn't want to believe him, he was adamant about this, "You can't possibly know that." The denial was so intense, Barney feared telling him the truth.

"Yes I can, and I do." "How do you know that?" Ted asked obliviously, Barney, didn't want to hurt Ted but he was giving him no choice. "Because she is in love with _me_. That's why she invited _me_ to be her date at the gala tonight, and that's why she has never taken you back. Ted, Robin and I are getting back together."

The last sentence hit Ted like a ton of bricks, crushing his soul and deflating his spirits. He dropped the blue French horn to the ground, and nodded as he backed away. "Okay. Well have a nice life, you two deserve each other." Ted's words full of spite stabbed Barney like a knife, severing their decades of friendship in a single exchange.

Barney watched Ted get in his car and drive away, and he wondered if they would ever be bros again.


	4. The Aftermath

I'm going to try to continue updating weekly, but I may get a little busy with finals week coming up soon. I apologize in advance.

Thank you again for your amazing reviews, enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

The warm glow of the sun fell through Robin's bedroom window, spilling onto her bed, and gently waking her. She opened her eyes and saw she was not alone in the bed. It had been a while since she was in a serious relationship, and this was taking some time to get used to. Everyday that she woke up next to him, she had to remind herself she wasn't dreaming.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest, and placed her hand over his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. She sighed in content and kissed him on the lips, he opened his eyes, and confusion quickly turned into joy. "Good morning." Robin said with a giggle, and Barney kissed her back before responding, "It really is."

After some playful morning kisses, and shower, Robin walked the dogs, while Barney made breakfast. Robin walked into the kitchen, and the smell of fresh pancakes was intoxicating. She sat on the counter top and stole a couple of blueberries from a bowl nearby, Barney saw and smiled. _How did I get so lucky_. She thought to herself as she watched Barney flip pancakes, little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

It had only been a couple of weeks since the WWN Gala, but Robin and Barney's relationship instantly resumed where they left it so many years ago. The only difference was that now it was stronger, they were older and more mature and some of their pettier fights didn't seem to matter. They'd never been more inlove, and they couldn't be happier.

Marshall and Lily were overjoyed, they had their friends back, and the four of them could do couple activities again. Since Tracy's death, Marshall and Lily had yet to have someone within their group to double date with. There was only one problem with Robin and Barney rekindling their relationship, that problem was Ted.

Originally Barney had decided not to tell Robin about the events that took place that night. However, when he got back upstairs she was awake and questioning him. Barney couldn't start their relationship with a lie, and he decided that if by some miracle Robin did want to pursue Ted, she deserved the chance to go after him. But after telling her, Robin just shook her head, "Poor Ted." Barney asked what she meant by that, "He's so lost. He had finally found his perfect girl, and they only got ten years together before she was ripped away from him. Now he's just wandering around, looking for something to fill that void. I feel bad for him."

Barney hadn't even thought about it that way, but now that Robin said it, it made a lot of sense. "Wow. I can't even imagine that. If I had only known you for ten years, we would've only been in our second year of marriage. And that is not nearly enough. I can't imagine my life without you. Maybe I should talk to him." But Robin stopped him, "No, you have to let him come to you. Remember the last time you two fought like this?" Barney thought back to how furious Ted was when Barney first broke the bro code by sleeping with Robin. "Yeah, it took two car accidents before he could talk to me again."

Robin smiled a little, "Just give him time. He needs something to put everything into perspective, and once that something happens he will come around. He always does."

But it had been two weeks, and Marshall told the gang he was pretty worried, "I haven't seen Ted this bad since the funeral." The gang sat in awkward silence, staring at their drinks, no one knew what to do. "I could always get hit by a bus again." Barney said, half kidding. "No, you're not as young as you were last time, there's no way you'd recover from that." Lily dismissed his statement as if it had been a plausible solution.

"Well we need to come up with something." Robin said distraught, "Ted needs his friends right now." "Too bad he doesn't consider either of us friends anymore." Barney responded, and Robin sighed. "I'm sorry I just don't see it." Marshall added, "A solution?" Lily asked, "Well, yes that. But I meant the appeal. I'm sorry Robin, you're great and all but you're like a brother, why is everyone chasing after your junk."

"Oh like you can even talk, Judge Baldhead. Am I right? Am I right?" Robin said as she laughed at her own joke, Barney rubbed her arm "Its okay, you tried." Annoyed she gave him a sideways glance, "Come on guys, I'm funny." The other three awkwardly looked around "I AM FUNNY DAMMIT!" Robin said in her high-pitched yelling voice before getting up and walking away.

"Anyway," Barney redirected the conversation to the issue at hand, "what are we going to do about Ted?" But none of them had any idea, and the possibility of the gang losing another member - especially Ted who was the center cog of the group and the reason they were all friends in the first place – was heartbreaking.


	5. AffecTED

A/N : This chapter doesn't focus on Swarkles, but I felt it was necessary in explaining Ted's reaction to Barney and Robin being together. Also it shows you why Ted has been distancing himself from his friends. I wasn't too clear about the timeline in the story, but the bar scene at the end of this chapter takes place during the same night as the previous one.

I promise to have more Swarkles soon! Enjoy :)

* * *

Marshall's large fist banged against the handcrafted wooden door. He'd tried ringing the doorbell three times, but no one answered. Marshall had driven all the way out to Westchester, and he did not want that drive to be in vain. "Ted!" he called as he continued to bang against the door, "I called the university, I know you aren't teaching now! I know you're in there! TED!"

Marshall lifted his fist to knock again, when the sound of locks clicking caught his attention. The door slowly opened, and Penny peered her head from inside. "Penny! Oh thank god someone finally answered, can I come in?" But before she could answer, a loud crash from inside made them both jump. The noise was quickly followed by indistinct shouting, "Um… Now's not the best time." Penny's tone made Marshall nervous. Between the fear in her eyes, and the commotion in the house, Marshall knew something wasn't right.

"Penny, let me in." Marshall said, and Penny seemed hesitant at first, "Please." He begged, and she reluctantly obliged, opening the front door. "He's in the study, but I'm warning you, he's not in a good mood." Marshall nodded, and followed Penny inside the house.

The closer they got, the louder the shouting became, Marshall strained to hear, but the walls were thick and sounds were muffled pretty well. "Dad," Penny called sweetly, as she knocked on the door of the study. The shouting stopped abruptly, and Ted roughly threw open the door. "What did I say about disturbing me when I'm—" The sight of Marshall stopped Ted midsentence. "What do you want?" Ted spat at him, his voice full of disgust. Penny put her head down, and quickly slipped away to her room, she did not want to be in the middle of this encounter.

"Ted, I know you're angry at Barney," Ted scoffed at the sound of his name, Marshall rolled his eyes and continued, "But you can't keep doing this, buddy. The university said they haven't seen you in weeks, Penny looked terrified, and you reek of booze. It's time to move on." He tried to keep his voice soft, a futile attempt to keep Ted from shouting. "Move on? Marshall, there have only been two women in my life that I was ever truly in love with. One of them married Barney, and the other one died, how can I move on from that? Why should I? What's the point in putting myself out there, if I am never going to love anyone like that again? Why should I bother?"

Ted turned away from Marshall, and picked up a beer from his desk, he finished it off and tossed the empty bottle in the trash. Marshall followed him, and picked a picture frame off the desk, and handed it to Ted. "Penny and Luke, that's why. They need you, because they lost their mother, and you're all they've got. Ted, the angry, day-drinking, depressed man before me is not you. Ted Mosby is a great professor, an amazing friend, and an even better dad."

Ted looked at the picture of him and his two kids, Tracy had taken the picture just weeks before she'd gotten sick. Ted grimaced at the photo, "God, this feels like forever ago. I just, I can't do this alone, Marshall." He choked back tears, and Marshall put his hand on Ted's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "Ted, you've been doing great these past few years. Why does Robin getting back with Barney change anything?"

Ted shrugged Marshall's hand off, and glared at him, "Don't you get it, them getting back together changes _everything._" Ted saw the confused expression on Marshall's face and continued, "I'm not upset that Barney got to her first, I know that Robin and I don't work. I'm not a complete idiot. If there's anything I've learned in the 25 years I've known Robin, its that we are better off as friends." "Then why the sudden disdain towards them, and us? You haven't just shut out Barney and Robin, you shut out Lily and I. What's going on?"

"Because, I am _alone_. Barney and Robin getting together means that everyone is in a couple, and everyone is blissfully happy. And then there's just me, raising two teenagers on my own, stuck in my stories. I can't stop living in the past, Marshall. I can't keep pretending I'm okay, when all I want to do is breakdown. And none of you get that anymore. at least when Barney was still single and miserable about the divorce, I had someone who knew what it was like to lose your true love.

"So, I guess when I saw him that day in Robin's apartment, I was jealous. I want that, I want to be able to reconnect with Tracy. But I can't, I just—" The lump in his throat kept him from finishing his sentence, and Ted put his head in his hands. Marshall finally understood. "Ted, I didn't know. Hey, you're going to get through this, okay? And we are going to help you through, all of us, Barney, Lily and Robin. You are not alone, you are not raising these kids alone. Lily and I are always here to help, hell, even Barney and Robin would be willing to take them off your hands once in a while."

Ted didn't respond, he just sat at his desk, his elbows resting on his knees and his head craddled in his hands. Marshall looked around the room, and in the far left corner, against the wall was shattered glass, he walked up to it. Under the pile of shards, lied a photograph of the whole gang, all six of them.

It was taken in 2014, one of the only few years where the six of them were all blissfully happy and in love. It was the year Ted and Tracy got engaged, Marshall and Lily had their second child, and Robin and Barney celebrated their first wedding anniversary. They'd called it their happily ever after, after years of sadness and fighting, they were all finally were they belonged. But this would be the last time they'd all ever feel like that, the happiness in that picture would not last forever.

Marshall picked up the picture from amidst the pieces of frame, and placed it in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Back at the bar, Barney, Lily and Robin all remained silent as Marshall concluded his story. "So, that's it? You just took the picture and left?" Barney asked, "Yep." Marshall said, and took a sip of his beer. Lily rubbed his arm gently, and pursed her lips, "Well, baby, at least you tried." "_Tried?_" Barney scoffed, "Please. Marshall, have I taught you nothing? You never, ever, _never,_ end a story on such a lame note. If your ending isn't legendary, you make up a better one."

Robin groaned, annoyed by Barney's inconsiderate comment, she was about to call him out on it, when Marshall gasped. At the same time, Lily muttered, with a smile on her lips, "Son of a bitch." Robin and Barney turned simultaneously to face the entrance of MacLaren's, the door closed behind Ted, who looked over at their booth and saw the gang.


	6. Whole Again

A/N : Sorry, its been a while since I updated this one. But after the last chapter I just was unsure of how I wanted to end it. But I think this does the story justice. Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading/following :) Enjoy

*there may be an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet*

* * *

The gang watched in silence and awe as Ted walked over to their booth, his stride was slow and cautious. He approached them like a fawn would approach a human, hesitant, unsure if he were about to be hunted or not.

Ted stood before them, at the head of the booth, and no one said a word, no one knew what to say. Marshall got up and grabbed a chair from a nearby table. He dragged it over to Ted, who shook his head, "No need. I'm not going to be here long, Penny and Luke are waiting for me in the car outside."

Awkward silence ensued, Robin and Barney stared at the table, avoiding eye contact with Ted. Lily stared at Ted with her large eyes full of pity, and Marshall anxiously played with his wedding ring.

Finally, Lily couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence, "So ..." she began, and four pairs of eyes stared at her, all thankful that she had been the first to speak. Lily always seemed to be the most neutral and maternal member of the group, she could resolve any issue with ease. "What, um, brings you to the city tonight? And why are the kids with you?"

Ted exhaled, "I'm taking the kids to Ohio. We're going to be staying there for a while."

This caught Barney's attention, he and Robin exchanged a glance, then looked at Ted. Marshall shook his head, and Lily gasped. "What the damn hell Ted?"

"I need to get away, I can't be here right now. I think we need a fresh start. We all do." As he said that last sentence, he stared directly at Barney and Robin. Barney looked down at his drink, but Robin caught his eye, and gave him an apologetic half-smile.

"But, but –" Lily stuttered as she failed to hold in her tears.

Ted frowned slightly, "I'm sorry Lil."

"We're going to miss you buddy." Marshall's voice was full of remorse, but he didn't try to stop Ted. After the way he behaved the other night, Marshall knew Ted was in no state to be reasoned with, maybe this is what he needed.

Ted looked down at his phone, and saw a missed called from Penny, "The kids must be getting impatient. I've got to get going." Lily, Marshall and Robin all stood up to say their goodbyes. Barney remained seated, he didn't know what to say or how to act. When he and Ted had that fight a couple weeks ago, Barney had been honest, but perhaps a bit too harsh.

Lily and Marshall hugged Ted together, Lily left tear stains on his shirt, as she muffled into his chest "We are going to miss you. Please come home soon." Ted kissed the top of her head, and patted Marshall on the arm, "I'll miss you guys." Not wanting to get emotional, Ted broke the hug, and Lily ran off to the bathroom crying. "I'm going to make sure she's alright." Marshall added as he followed her.

Robin stood before Ted, and they looked at each other, "Robin," he began, "I wish things would've been different between us. I shouldn't have gone back for you, it was wrong and kind of creepy." He extended his hand, in a polite but oddly formal handshake, and Robin shook her head.

"You stole a blue French horn for me." Robin said, a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

"I shouldn't have. That's like the oldest play in the book."

The two chuckled slightly, and Robin pulled Ted in for a hug. "Tracy would be so proud of you." She whispered to him, and it was a bittersweet moment for Ted. He struggled to hold back tears, and thanked Robin before pulling away.

"Barney," His voice was calm, and vaguely apologetic. Barney's head shot up, his eyes filling with hope and fear. He got up from the booth and approached Ted. "Can we talk outside?" Ted asked. Barney looked back at Robin fearfully, but she nodded her head towards the door, encouraging him to go.

"Alright, one free shot, anywhere but the face." Ted put his hands over his eyes as he stood before Barney. Barney stared back puzzled, "Ted, what are you doing?" He dropped his hands, and took a step closer to Barney, "Do you remember what happened when you and Robin first slept together?" He nodded, and grimaced at the memory.

"Well, you said I could take one free punch. So this is me, offering you the same."

"I don't understand." Barney admitted.

"I broke the Bro Code Barney. Everyone knows that ex-wives are off limits. I knew how hurt you were after the divorce, and I should've backed off. Instead I made an ass of myself, Robin and I don't work. She deserves better, she deserves you."

A smile spread across Barney's face, "The Bro Code?"

Ted smiled back at him, "It's a pretty legendary book. Written by one of my best friends."

Barney stared in awe, Ted had just admitted he was his best friend. After thirty years of friendship, Barney finally got Ted to say it. "Yes! I knew it! Now if only you would suit up."

Ted laughed and pulled him into a hug. He was about to walk away when Barney called after him.

"Ted, leaving New York is a bad idea."

Ted turned around, "I have to go."

"Do you know how many bangable chicks there are in Cleveland? Two. And you're related to both of them."

Ted shuddered at Barney's comment, "I need to stop living in the past, my life in New York isn't what it used to be. I think it will be good for the kids too."

"Just promise me that you'll make it to Robots vs. Wrestlers this year."

"So I can watch my doppelganger beat up a washing machine? That's the dream Barney, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Barney's face lit up, "I'll see you soon then."

Ted walked to his car and drove off.

A few minutes later, Robin came outside, and saw Barney staring at the street. "You okay?" she asked, and Barney grinned at her, "I'm Ted's best friend." Robin sighed in relief, she was glad that they'd made up. She slung her arm around his waist and turned him towards the bar, "Come on, lets go have one more round."

Barney looked down at the beautiful woman next to him, and for the first time in years, he felt whole. Everything in his life finally made sense, "I love you Robin Scherbatsky."

"Stinson." Robin replied with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"No," she corrected, "Robin _Stinson_."

Barney's eyes widened, "Are you saying?" "We should get married again." She answered. Barney lifted Robin off the ground, and kissed her passionately. They were going to get remarried, this was there second chance, and he couldn't wait for it.


End file.
